Leonardo The Hedgehog
Leonardo The Hedgehog is the anti-hero of the fictionalized version of Sonic The Hedgehog. He is an Assassin, like his grandfather, Reznov the Hedgehog. He has appeared on his own stories since now. He is the son of Leonid The Hedgehog, a oil salesman, and Maria da Firenze, a wine farmer. Origins Leonardo was born as Leonardo di Reznov da Firenze in Florence, Italy, in an unknown date. He had a normal childhood, living in a rich property, being the top student in high school (having high grades in all subjects, slowly improving his athleticism, fighting off any bully with his grandfather's fighting skills, making him the most feared student, and having studied science, history, technology, physics, algebra, mathematics, linguistics, chemistry and biology) and having extreme patience for his family. When Leonardo was 16, his father and mother died at a car crash while on the way home after their 5th wedding anniversary. Reznov was forced to take care of his grandson until he died at 79, leaving Leonardo orphaned at 18. Leonardo joined the Russian Army as Captain, just as his grandfather at 20, until he was medically discharged for being wounded at the shoulder during the Ukraine Civil War. He joined the USMC 6 months later, but was medically discharged again for being shot in the stomach while capturing an al-Qaeda factory in Afghanistan, being a recipient of the Purple Hearts, Medal of Honor and promoted as 2nd Lieutenant. Leonardo returned to Florence 2 months ago, having joined the Assassins in their struggle to win the war between Assassins and Templars. He gained fame and was Master Assassin for killing 150 Templar members and destroying 10 Abstergo branches throughout Italy, allowing the Assassins to control Italy again. He also assassinated 12 Templar politicians and puppets (7 politicians and 5 puppets). However, Leonardo migrated to Station Square, having met the Sonic Team and being a member of them (after defeating Rouge in combat), having allegedly to fight the Eggman Empire (having been a Templar front of technology, despite that Dr. Eggman is not a Templar) and also carry out a duty as a Assassin. It is not revealed, but according to GUN files read by Rouge, Leonardo was once a master ninja, having mastered ninjutsu and reunited the Yakuza syndicate, allowing the Assassins not only take over Japan, but also allowed the ninja organization he joined to become a part of the Assassins ninja division, letting them train ninjutsu and other types of Japanese weapon fighting skills. Abilities Leonardo possesses no superhuman powers, however, he possesses very high athleticism, intelligence and acrobatics, military training and marksmanship. He is a master of parkour and is a Master Assassin, which means he is an expert of stealth and assassination and a master spy, meaning he also excels espionage, disguise and camouflage. He is also a Teacher of Sambo and is the first of the world's foremost martial artists and hand-to-hand combatant. He even possesses mastery of criminology, which means he is a master detective. Leonardo has unlimited stamina, which means he can run at all times without breaking a sweat or stop in exhaustion. He also has metabolism, which halts his age growth permanently (since this metabolism came from Leonardo's training). He is also a master of all melee weapons, ranged weapons, gadgets and ninjutsu. During the Sonic Boom era, he later masters observation and astronomy. Leonardo possesses the Eagle Vision, which means he can use it to see through objects through containers, in the dark and in his targets and is a extremely capable freerunner. Above all else, he possesses perfected physical and mental conditions, uses 100% of his brain to dodge or catch his enemies' attacks and can use various types of smokes to bind or knock out foes (such as gas smoke, Anti-Guardian smoke, etc.), and has regeneration. The healing factor does not have limits, as it can heal most of Leonardo's wounds and restore his body and limbs whenever decapitated (this regeneration came from years from his training). Leonardo is also lingual, which means he speaks Russian, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, Filipino, French and German. He also speaks Vietnamese, Korean, Japanese, Turkish, Arabic, Portuguese and African. Leonardo's mental hardness provides him resistance against telepaths, which means that any telepath cannot read his mind since they will feel emotional pain of anger, suffering and fear if they do. He is also capable enough to take on a superhuman being. Fighting Style Leonardo's fighting style is mainly Sambo, but also focuses on Taekwondo, Wushu, Wing Chun, Jeet Kun Do, Hapkido, Muai Thai, MMA, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, MCMA, Tai Chi, Judo, Kenpo, and hand-to-hand combat. He's a very disciplined fighter, but the most defensive, as well as the least offensive. Leonardo's attacks are only lethal, so that he could apply pressure to the opponent's body (by striking at their weakness until the opponent weakens) without getting a single scratch from the opponent's counter-attack. His lethal attacks can only weaken the enemy without letting them recover for 50 minutes. He also can strike without hesitation and at all times. In Sonic Boom, his fighting style is mainly Commando Sambo and Spetsnaz Systema, but also focuses on Russian boxing, Karate, Vovinam, Aikido, Sanshou, Savate, Krav Maga and various Kung Fu styles such as Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, Crane and Mantis. He can apply pressure points on mostly badniks and other enemies to weaken them in a fight before he can take them down and has enough strength to break a badnik in half. Leonardo is also a professional wrestler, although it is unknown how strong he is or how did he learn wrestling. He only uses professional wrestling as a defense matrix against Rush Attacks (such as powerbombing Sonic's Spin Dash or backbreaking Rouge's Screw Kick). Though is known for his dirty fighting, Leonardo is very precise in the ring but does not use wrestling in Sonic Boom. Leonardo's wrestling attacks (finishers) * Assassin's Creed ''(Step-up Thesz press followed by a right cross) * ''Shields Up ''(Skyscraper powerbomb or a reverse suplex followed by a Rest in Peace pin) * ''Nukem ''(Running bionic elbow or springboard flying kick) * ''Right At You! ''(Running overhead double axe-handle at the opponent's head or forehead) * ''Drago Punch ''(Right straight hook) '''Leonardo's wrestling attacks (signatures) ' * Powerbomb (sometimes altered to superbomb or pop-up) * DDT (impaler or inverted) * Samoan drop * Baroque Blast ''(Running thrust kick or high-impact elbow smash) * ''Medieval Mash ''(Running neckbreaker or spear to the turnbuckle) * ''Classic Clash ''(High knee lift or high-impact shoulder barge) * ''Renaissance Rush ''(Flying Superman punch or stinger splash) * ''Crusades Crush ''(Jumping bulldog or running stunner) * Big boot * Running superkick at the opponent's face * Running bicycle kick * Chokeslam (altered to jumping chokeslam) * Backbreaker (or jumping backbreaker, Canadian backbreaker rack or Argentine) * Powerslam (altered to reverse sometimes) * Falcon Arrow * Emerald Flowsion * Russian legsweep * ''Wreck Them All! ''(Randomized punch combination finished by heart punch or straight punch at the face) * Jumping senton * Front elbow drop * Front dropkick * ''Two Ton Blow ''(Trip fist drop at the opponent's face or chest) * ''Batman Strike ''(Turnaround jumping fist drop to a grounded opponent) * ''Batman's Night ''(Double mat slam) * ''Russian Pride ''(Scoop powerslam, sometimes dropped by piledriver) '''Leonardo's submission attacks' * Mounted punches to a pinned opponent * Arm bar * Giant swing * Boston Crab * Chokehold * Figure 4 leglock * Camel clutch * Sharpshooter * Viper's Catch ''(Anaconda vise, sometimes reverse or inverted) * ''Head-On '' (Modified gogoplata) * ''Crocodile's Mouth ''(Modified omoplata crossface) '''Leonardo's parodied attacks' * ''Stone Cold Stunner ''(Stunner, sometimes used as counter to a charging opponent) * ''AA ''(Fireman's carry takeover) * ''Tombstone Piledriver ''(Kneeling reverse piledriver) * ''Sister Abigail ''(Swinging reverse STO) * ''RKO ''(Jumping cutter) * ''Pedigree ''(Double underhook facebuster) * ''Bull Hammer ''(High-impact elbow smash) * ''KO Punch ''(Right cross) * ''Mr Socko ''(Mandible claw) * ''The Queen's Crossbow ''(Rolling cutter) Category:General wiki templates Weapons Leonardo's signature weapon is the Hidden Blade. He also carries... *The Assassin Tomahawk *British officer's sword (Colonial era) *2 pistols (mainly Dual Beretta 92, Dual Desert Eagle in Sonic Boom) *Crossbow (with varieties of bolts) *10 throwing knifes *The MultiBlade (Sonic Boom only) *Portable med kit *Light body armor * The Hidden Footblade (Sonic Boom only) Leonardo has also carried a lot of weapons besides what he carries. He also carried a machete, scimitar, rapier, katana, AK-47, M16, 44. Magnum, as well as combat knifes such as the KABAR or the US army combat knife. He also carried FAL, SPAS-12, Uzi, Dragunov, Kar-98k with or without scope, MP-40, STG-44, PPSh-41, Mosin-Nagant model 1938, RPG-7, MP5, UMP, and the Intervention. Among all else, Leonardo possesses every weapon, WW2-era to modern. And also any melee weapon used in all countries in history. He also carries poison which he uses to tip his throwing knifes and his crossbow bolts. Gadgets Leonardo also possesses gadgets which he uses at all times. His gadgetry is... * Grapple Blade * Modified IPhone 6 used for hacking * Controllable spy drone * Laser cutter * Encryption Sequencer (used for hacking passwords within security lock doors) * Portable Grenades * KO Gas Sprayers * Smoke Rounds * Bug Placers * Freezer Grenades * Vision Mask (which augments Leonardo's Eagle Vision once wore and serves as a gas mask) * Nova-6 Detonators * Bracer which activates a hazmat suit (wore on the left) * Bracer which activates the Iron Assassin Armor * EMP Semtex Personality Leonardo is a tough, iron-willed, respectable, protective, sharp-tongued and comedic. He shows protectiveness by saving lives of innocent people and his friends. He also shows support and is very sarcastic. Leonardo is also distrusting, which means he doesn't trust anyone but his friends. He is very respectable and dangerous, but not heartless. He is also willing to kill children whenever necessary. Leonardo is extremely trigger-happy, meaning that he can kill a person with a gun too quickly in a second. He is confused by several GUN board members, agents and its soldiers as a ruthless, sadistic, cold-blooded, murderous, aggressive, impatient, evil monster who kills on sight. In truth, he only does what is necessary to ensure the survival of the Assassin Order. He takes necessary precautions to avoid mistakes and is very disciplined, hardened in mind and emotion, and is also extremely wise. In future stories, Leonardo is also honourable, patient and open-minded. He possessed a degree of working alongside his allies by getting their trust if he does something for them. Assassinations Leonardo even assassinated various villains in the Sonic The Hedgehog series. *Scourge The Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Alicia Acorn *Rosy the Rascal *Flying Frog *Buns Rabbot *Sarge Simian *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. *Metal Sonic *The Babylon Rogues *Patch d'Coolette Category:General wiki templates Trivia * Leonardo does enjoy video games, mostly Call Of Duty, Twisted Metal and Assassin's Creed. * Leonardo is an expert of rock guitar, drums and keyboard and is an amateur vocalist. His favorite artists are Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Black Eyed Peas, Linkin Park and Creed. * Leonardo also possesses combat driving skills; he considers Sweet Tooth as his favorite character. He is also great at piloting, apparently because he flew a lone Hind to give air support of his squadron in Afghanistan, though the Hind he piloted was destroyed when Leonardo attacked an enemy anti-air position. * Leonardo is unknown by others, to be a Italian-Russian Mobian, making him the first Mobian to possess human nationality. (since Mobian genes are altered in human nationality DNA, such as American, Spanish, etc.) * Leonardo, unlike most OCs and FCs, is not considered to have a weakness, since he has ''no ''weakness. * Leonardo is also Jewish. According to his friends in his high school, he knocked over a paper-mache model of the Stalhelm, threw paint at a Nazi Germany flag painting and booed at the video showing history of Adolf Hitler. Category:General wiki templates